


trades

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou's fic advent 2019 [23]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Phil and Melinda are almost out of Christmas cookies.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Series: lou's fic advent 2019 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559053
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	trades

Phil checked the plate of Christmas cookies before giving Melinda a smile, wiggling his eyebrows at her.“Trade you the last vanilla crescent for a kiss?”

“We’re on the last one already?”Melinda said, leaning in to check.

Chuckling, Phil moved it out of her reach and she rolled her eyes before pouncing. Melinda pushed him back onto the sofa and straddled him. She’d swiped the vanilla crescent before he could react.

She popped the cookie into her mouth; Phil gave a scandalised gasp and pouted.

“I don’t bargain with terrorists,”she quipped, then leaned in and kissed him anyway.


End file.
